life_is_strangefandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отсылки
Поскольку Life is Strange — это игра о Макс Колфилд, подростке, учащемся в школе искусств и науки, здесь можно найти множество поп-культурных, художественных и научных отсылок. Многие из этих отсылок поначалу не заметны и являются относительно олдскульными. Их задача — показать, чем вдохновлялись разработчики, или же рассказать о существовании других художников. Ниже приведён список всех отсылок, расположенные в соответствии с эпизодами и местами их появления. Список также уделяет особое внимание персонажу и местоположению отсылки, а также её влиянию на историю. Здесь можно увидеть конкретную информацию о художественных и научных отсылках. Общее На игру Life Is Strange в достаточной степени повлияли известные художественные произведения, что выразилось в явном прослеживании параллелей между сюжетом, окружением игры и этими произведениями. Также в игре заметны многочисленные конкретные отсылки, которые также будут здесь указаны. *События Твин Пикс также происходят на северо-западном побережье США и начинаются с таинственного исчезновения молодой и всеми любимой девушки по имени Лора Палмер. В игре Лора нашла отражение в Рэйчел Эмбер. *Образно говоря, в Life is Strange и Твин Пикс события происходят в «тихом городке, полном секретов». *Проявочная, где находилась Рэйчел, а также красные шторы, которые пересекает Макс при входе на вечеринку «Циклона», являются ссылками на чёрную ложу из Твин Пикс. *Ситуация, когда Джефферсон обращает своё внимание на Викторию, которая выигрывает фотоконкурс «Герой Дня», подобна тому, как злодей Твин Пикс похищает победительницу конкурса «мисс Твин Пикс». *Лежащее в проявочной письмо Шону Прескотту подписано доктором Джакоби, психиатром в Твин Пикс. *Марк Джефферсон утверждает, что его цель — поймать момент потери невинности и юности, что похоже на «гармонбозию» — физическое воплощение боли и страдания, для получения которого нужно мучить людей. *В туалете закусочной «Два Кита» на зеркале видна надпись «fire walk with me», что является отсылкой к приквелу сериала . *Полицейский схож с Дэйлом Купером, который также часто нахваливал пироги в местной закусочной. В игре полицейский хвалит тыквенные пироги Джойс. * Офицер Андерсон Бэрри, похоже, смоделирован по образцу заместителя Энди Бреннана из Твин Пикс. Помимо схожей внешности, у них одно и то же имя (Андерсон, сокращенное до Энди) и даже родинка справа, чуть выше рта. *Белая лошадь, показанная в сценах с Лорой Палмер, похожа на лань, появляющуюся в моменты, связанные с Рэйчел Эмбер. *Номер машины Хлои — TWNPKS (Twin Peaks). *День рождения Лоры Палмер и Рэйчел Эмбер — 22 июля. *Если Макс расскажет Дэвиду об убийстве Хлои, то тот убьёт Марка Джефферсона. В Твин Пикс была схожая ситуация с Лиландом Палмером, душившего Жака Рено, которого он подозревал в убийстве дочери. *В кошмаре Макс есть сцены разговора со своим двойником, реверсированная сцена в коридоре академии из первого эпизода и сцена с друзьями Макс, которые мучают её психологически. *Персонаж Сэмюэля Тейлора может быть отсылкой к Даме-с-поленом. Как и Сэмэюль, Дама-с-поленом выглядит как персонаж со странным, жутким и причудливым характером, имеющий некую сверхъестественную связь с городом и его тайнами. *Главный герой фильма мог перемещаться в прошлое, используя дневник, фильм или фотографию, и этим создавал альтернативные ветви времени/реальности, подобно Макс, которая создаёт их с помощью фотографий. *Главный герой фильма Эван страдает от носовых кровотечений, потерь сознания и головных болей, вызванных наложением дополнительных воспоминаний (у Макс это случается из-за слишком частой или длительной перемотки). *Также как и Макс, Эван уезжает из города в 13 лет, бросив подругу. Когда он возвращается обратно, чтобы её повидать, он видит как сильно изменилась её жизнь, как она страдает. И когда она погибает, он использует свою силу, чтобы спасти её. *Меняя одно важное событие, Эван оказывается в инвалидном кресле (в игре на месте Эвана в кресле оказалась Хлоя, а не Макс). *В новой временной линии Эван состоит в элитном школьном клубе, также как и Макс в конце третьего эпизода. *В середине пятого эпизода Макс просыпается в проявочной и не может бежать, потому что Марк Джефферсон сжёг её дневник. Так же и Эван, когда обнаруживает себя в психбольнице, не может бежать, потому что его дневников никогда не существовало. *В конце фильма Эван должен отпустить человека, которого он непрерывно спасал на протяжении всего фильма, создав новую временную линию. В игре Макс таким образом может пожертвовать Хлоей. *Каждый раз, когда Эван и Макс меняют прошлое, показываются кадры старых событий, заменяемые новыми. *Проявочная является отсылкой на подвал отца подруги Эвана, который хотел сделать незаконные видеозаписи своей дочери и Эвана, когда те были младше. *''Life is Strange'' и Донни Дарко объединены идеей мультивселенной тангенциальной вселенной и путешествиями во времени. *Главная идея Донни Дарко заключалась в жертвовании одним персонажем, чтобы спасти город (в фильме Донни жертвует собой, не вставая с постели). *Во втором эпизоде на парковке возле закусочной "Два Кита" у одной из машин есть номер с надписью DNNDRK (Donnie Darko). *На блокноте Макс в начале первого эпизода можно увидеть небольшую зарисовку кролика Фрэнка. Возможно, что имя Фрэнка Бауэрса также является ссылкой на фильм. *Во втором эпизоде можно узнать, что у Макс есть этот фильм в своей коллекции. *Сцены стрельбы по бутылкам есть в фильме и во втором эпизоде игры. *В СМС Уоррен пишет Макс, что он будет в ТАРДИС — машине для путешествий во времени. *На чеке Виктории из прачечной написано имя сотрудника — Амелия Понд. Это один из спутников Доктора. *В третьем эпизоде на открытке, которую студенты Блэквелла подписывали для Кейт, можно увидеть подписи Rory W. и River S., что является отсылкой на персонажей сериала — Рори Уильямса и Ривер Сонг. *В четвертом эпизоде в сарае Макс видит сову и называет её "Доктор Ху". * И в Life Is Strange и в Девушке с татуировкой дракона история сосредоточена вокруг поисков пропавшей достаточно давно девушки. * Оба злодея хранят фотографии своих жертв. * Футболка Хлои с изображением майки с черепом из первого эпизода очень схожа с рубашкой Лисбет в шведской версии фильма. * Плакат в комнате Хлои и Даны выглядят один-в-один как промо-плакат американской версии фильма. * У обоих злодеев есть чистое высокотехнологичное убежище для пыток и фотографирования своих жертв, которые были молодыми девушками (в то время как "запытанные" ничего не знали о Джефферсоне и о его интересе, далеко выходящем за пределы фотографирования). * И Нейтан Прескотт и Мартин Вангер приобретали психотропные препараты по совету отцов. В отличии от фильма, в игре мистер Джефферсон стал суррогатным отцом для Нейтана, обучая его своему "искусству". Персонажи *Фамилия Макс Колфилд может быть отсылкой на Холдена Колфилда — главного героя романа Дж. Д. Сэлинджера — студента особой школы-интерната и иконы подросткового бунта и страха. Оба персонажа имеют общие черты личности, такие как стремление сохранить невинность. Центральный аспект "Над пропастью во ржи" — дилемма Холдена между подростковым и взрослым возрастом. Есть несколько других отсылок на эту книгу на протяжении всей игры, такие как плакат «Нападающие и Коровы» в комнате Макс, имеющий большое сходство с обложкой книги. В интервью французскому подкасту HautBasGaucheDroite Жан-Люк Кано сказал, что "Макс была вдохновлена и ".Оригинал (перевод) *Персонаж Хлои Прайс возможно был вдохновлён Лисбет Саландер из произведения "Девушка с татуировкой дракона", где главный герой — девушка, одевающаяся в стиле панк-рок, с короткими цветными волосами, имеет татуировки и пирсинг, носит сапоги и одежду в стиле "смерти". Плакат в комнате Хлои выглядит как промо к американской версии фильма. Футболка с черепом в первом эпизоде очень напоминает по стилю рубашку Лисбет в шведской версии фильма. Кроме того, татуировка Рэйчел в виде дракона очень похожа на татуировку дракона в шведской версии. *Персонаж Марка Джефферсона возможно позаимствован от Патрика Уилсона, играющего роль педофила Джеффа в фильме , который заманивал к себе девочек под предлогом фотосъёмки. Оба персонажа — стильные, харизматичные мужчины, с карьерой успешного фотографа. У обоих короткие каштановые волосы, бороды, носят очки. Планы обоих мужчин сорваны их жертвами: Джеффа толкает на самоубийство Хейли Старк (в исполнении Эллен Пейдж), Марка Джеферсона оглушает или убивает Дэвид, в зависимости от выбора Макс. *Персонаж Виктории Чейз является отсылкой на Корделию Чейз из . *По словам художественного руководителя Мишеля Коха, характер Уоррена вдохновлён Ксандером из "Баффи: истребительницы вампиров", который "всегда неловок и говорит странные вещи, но он хороший парень".Интервью с Мишелем Кохом *Сочетание среднего имени и фамилии Кейт Марш может быть отсылкой к персонажу Беверли Марш в романе Стивена Кинга . *Кролик Кейт по имени Алиса может быть отсылкой на белого кролика из . *Фамилия Закари Риггинса — отсылка на драматический сериал . Голос Марка Джефферсона — актёр Дерек Филлипс, снявшийся в одной из серий в роли Билли Риггинса. *Фамилия Фрэнка Бауэрса может быть остылкой на роман Стивена Кинга "Оно", где лидера хулиганов звали Генри Бауэрс. Имя Фрэнк может быть отсылкой на гигантского кролика Фрэнка из "Донни Дарко". *Дизайн персонажа Дэвида Мэдсена может быть основан на фотороботе в первом сезоне .Смотрите здесь для сравнения И это может быть вполне вероятным, потому что художественный руководитель и директор Мишель Кох — большой поклонник этого сериала, что видно по другим отсылкам на протяжении всей игры. *Имя Даны Уорд может быть остылкой на имя Даны Скалли в "Секретных материалах". *Персонаж Самюэля Тейлора может быть отсылкой к Даме-с-поленом. Как и Самэюль, Дама-с-поленом выглядит как персонаж со странным, жутким и причудливым характером, имеющая некую сверхъестественную связь с городом и его тайнами. Места Аркадия Бэй Разработчики путешествовали по тихоокеанскому северо-западу США с целью передачи чувства ностальгии и осени в игре. Команда развития посетила регион, фотографировала, просматривала местные газеты и использовала Google Street View, чтобы как можно точнее воспроизвести окружающее. Аркадия Бэй могла быть названа в честь Тома Стоппарда. В пьесе Стоппард рассматривает эффекты времени и как решения в прошлом влияют на будущее, что является главной темой игры. Закусочная "Два Кита" thumbЗакусочная "Два Кита", вероятно, основана на образе закусочной "Голубая Луна" в Бивертоне, штат Орегон. Интерьер закусочной невероятно схож с игровым, а заметка в газете в самолёте в пятом эпизоде, озаглавленная как "Восход двух Лун?" (Two Moon Diner) очень тонко намекает на связь между этими двумя закусочными. Забавный факт: слоган на официальном сайте "Голубой Луны" звучит как "Добро пожаловать, коллеги-путешественники во времени". Он находится в верхнем левом углу. И кто-то оставил комментарий от имени Макс Колфилд "Не могу выбрать между омлетом с беконом и бельгийской вафлей, они оба чертовски хороши."Официальный сайт закусочной "Голубая Луна" — ссылка на выбор Макс во втором эпизоде. Проявочная thumbПодписанная иллюстрация в стиле расположена на одной из стен, подчёркивая гнетущую атмосферу проявочной. Эпизод 1: Хризалида Видение *Начало "Хризалиды" незначительно похоже на начало игры от Remedy Entertainment. В обоих снах главные герои решают, что маяк будет их точкой спасения. *Другим возможным источником вдохновения могла послужить самая первая сцена фильма "Донни Дарко", где главный герой просыпается один на дороге, после очередной временной петли: он один, заблудился, вдалеке виден его город, и он понятия не имеет, как здесь оказался. Академия Блэквелл *Макс упоминает в дневнике, что позаимствовала у Кейт Марш и что у неё есть копия . *thumb|148x148pxВ классе Джефферсона на дневнике Макс можно заметить следующие дудлы: Зима близко, что является отсылкой на основной девиз , и набросок кролика Фрэнка из . *В начале эпизода мистер Джефферсон произносит имя Бьюллер, когда никто из учеников не знает ответа на его вопрос. Это отсылка к главному герою фильма , где беззаботный подросток прогуливает школу и отправляется в путешествие. *Разговаривая с Макс в классе, мистер Джефферсон декларирует знаменитую цитату : "Жизнь — это то, что происходит с тобой, пока ты оживлённо строишь другие планы." *Когда мисс Грант ссылается, что Блэквелл скоро вернётся в 1984 год, разговаривая с Макс о петиции против установки системы наблюдения, она имеет в виду роман , где главная тема — надзор за всеми — явная параллель паранойи Дэвида Мэдсена, который за всеми следит. * , также известный как Всевидящее Око Бога, появляется в нескольких местах вокруг школы. Его можно увидеть по всей территории кампуса Академии Блэквелл, например, в ванной комнате девочек, в общежитии Прескоттов, у входа на стоянке. Он также появляется в комнате Хлои. *При взгляде в окно в классе мистера Джефферсона, Макс замечает, что она словно в — фильме, где главный герой застрял во временной петле и вынужден проживать каждый день снова и снова. Комментируя, что это не смешно, Макс подчёркивает, что этот фильм комедия, а её ситуация — нет. *Дизайн одежды Брук из эпизода — отсылка к . На её одежде изображены три световых полоски, символизирующие световые мечи. в своём Твиттере официально это подтвердили.Твит DONTNOD Entertainment от 4 мая 2016 года, в день Звёздных войн. *Игра, в которую играет Брук, кажется шутером от первого лица, но на деле это отсылка на бренд Nerf.Больше в посте на Реддите *Дрон Брук, модель B400 EVO, имеет ту же окраску, что и вертолёт в первой игре Dontnod . *Футболка Джастина — отсылка к фильму 1975 года, режиссёра Стивена Спилберга. *Футболка Хлои с изображением майки с черепом из первого эпизода очень схожа с рубашкой Лисбет Саландер в шведской версии фильма "Девушка с татуировкой дракона". the girl with the dragon tattoo skull shirt.jpg|Стиль рубашки Лисбет Misfit Skull.jpg|Стиль футболки Хлои Общежитие Прескоттов *В окрестностях общежития на одном из деревьев вырезана надпись "Занимайся искусством, а не войной", как отсылка к . *На табличке у комнаты Стеллы написано "REⱭЯUM", а номер её комнаты — 217, что является отсылкой на роман Стивена Кинга. В связи с этим Макс комментирует, что ни за что не войдёт туда. *На табличке у своей комнаты Макс может нарисовать мем "покерфейс". *На табличке комнаты Виктории написано "Будь изменением, которое ты хочешь видеть." — цитата . *В коридоре общежития Брук повесит объявление о женском книжном клубе для чтения и обсуждения авторов фэнтези и фантастики, таких как , , , , , Дэвид Калво и . *Постер в комнате Макс "Нападающие и Коровы" похож по стилю на обложку "Над пропастью во ржи" автора Дж. Д. Сэлинджера. the winger and the cow.jpg the catcher in the rye cover.jpg *Взглянув на свой гардероб, Макс прокомментирует его цитатой из фильма продюсера Джона Хьюза. *В комнате Виктории Макс смотрит на её телевизор и думает, что хотела бы пробраться сюда как-нибудь и посмотреть . Этот фильм был снят компанией Square Pictures, позже объединившейся со — издателем игры Life Is Strange. *На чеке Виктории из прачечной написано имя сотрудника — Амелия Понд. Это один из спутников Доктора Кто. *Когда Макс переставляет фотографии Виктории, она упоминает . * После того, как Макс берет флешку, она произносит следующую фразу: «Мы должны оберегать нашу прелесть, чтобы она не попала в лапы Макс». Это отсылка к персонажу Голлуму из романа-эпопеи Властелин Колец. *На флешке Уоррена находятся фильмы Доктор Кто, Секретные материалы, Стальной Алхимик, , , , , , , Долина Ультра-мегер и . *Папка с домашней работой Уоррена называется "Странная наука — домашняя работа", что является отсылкой к фильму *В общежитии на доске объявлений написано, что будет просмотр . *На ноутбуке Даны Тревор упоминает, что он играет в . *На плакате Мишель Грант о слежке написано "Не позволяй Большому Брату следить за тобой". Большой Брат — личность или символ антиутопического романа Дж. Оруэлла 1984, где Большой Брат следит за всем обществом. Парковка На парковке академии номера машин ссылаются на известные телесериалы и фильмы. BFFVMPRSR.jpg|"BFFVMPRSLR" - Buffy the Vampire Slayer - (машина слева от машины Уоррена) BRDCHRCH.jpg|"BRDCHRCH" - Broadchurch - (машина рядом с пикапом Хлои) BRKBD.jpg|"BRKBD" - Breaking Bad - (фургон Фрэнка Бауэрса) CRNVL.jpg|"CRNVL" - Carnivàle - (коричневая машина с левой стороны от входа) PRKSNRC.jpg|"PRKSNRC" - Parks and Recreation - (первая машина слева от входа) QNTMLP.jpg|"QNTMLP" - Quantum Leap - (розовая машина около стоянки велосипедов) SXFTNDR.jpg|"SXFTNDR" - Six Feet Under - (машина Нейтана, стоит в центре стоянки) THPRCTC.jpg|"THPRCTC" - The Practice - (синий пикап в центре стоянки) THSPRNS.jpg|"THSPRNS" - The Sopranos - (синяя машина рядом с машиной Фрэнка) THWR.jpg|"THWR" - The Wire - (вторая слева от входа машина) THXFLS.jpg|"THXFLS" - The X-Files - (машина Уоррена) TWLGHTZN.jpg|"TWLGHTZN" - The Twilight Zone - (красный пикап в конце стоянки) TWNPKS.jpg|"TWNPKS" - Twin Peaks - (пикап Хлои) *Номер машины Хлои TWNPKS ссылается на события сериала Твин Пикс, которые также происходят на северо-западном побережье США и вертятся вокруг таинственного исчезновения молодой девушки Лоры Палмер, которая пропала задолго до начала истории. Ещё есть два холма в Сан-Франциско, где сфотографировались родители Хлои, когда Джойс ещё только была беременна. *У фургона Фрэнка спит собака. Макс называет её Куджо. Это является отсылкой на бешеного пса и ключевого персонажа в Стивена Кинга. *Когда Макс смотрит на машину Уоррена, то называет её "Wayback Machine". Это отсылка на машину времени из мультсериала 60-70 годов , где главные герои использовали эту машину для посещения известных событий человечества. *Уоррен говорит Макс, что она могла бы собрать средства на с помощью фотографии облитой краской Виктории (возможно, если игрок решит посмеяться над Викторией). Пикап Хлои *На передней панели пикапа Хлои стоит болванчик, основанный на болванчиках "Wacky Wobbler '68 Special" с головой . Chloestruck-ep1-puppetsinger.png ElvisPresleyPop.png Дом Хлои *На граффити на стене Хлои написано "Все врут, без исключения" — отсылка к анимационному сериалу производства MTV, , рассказывающий о Дарье Моргендорффер — умной, язвительной девушке-подростке мизантропе. Хлоя даже нарисовала саму себя в том же минималистичном стиле. everybody lies.png everybody lies_daria.png *thumbНа одной из открыток от Рэйчел, которую Макс может найти в комнате Хлои, написано "Только у дураков складываются хорошие отношения", что является отсылкой на фильм и графический роман , повествующий о двух циничных друзьях-неудачниках — Эниде и Ребекке, которые после окончания школы отдаляются друг от друга. Над фразой нарисован небольшой Энид. *Постер в комнате Хлои похож на использовавшийся в рекламе американской версии фильма "Девушка с татуировкой дракона". millennium poster chloe's room.png millenium poster.png *Другой постер в комнате Хлои очень похож на постер фильма Джона Карпентера . the thing.jpg *Когда Макс осматривает постер города в доме Хлои, она цитирует фразу из книги американского писателя "Домой возврата нет". *Изображение на тюбике краски для волос, которую Макс может найти в ванной, напоминает немецкую видоблогершу Ira Vampira, которая часто красит волосы в разные цвета. 2015-12-13 00023.2.2.png Ira Vampira Chloe's Hair Colour.jpg *В своём доме Хлоя сравнивает себя с Ларой Крофт - главной героиней серий игр "Расхитительница Гробниц". Square Enix опубликовала перезапуск игры в 2013 году. *Сидя на качелях на заднем дворе Хлоиного дома и размышляя, Макс вспоминает разговор с Хлоей, когда та фантазировала что будет "настоящей" Ларой Крофт. *Когда Хлоя показывает пистолет Дэвида, то она говорит: "Я Прайс... Хлоя Прайс". Это отсылка на то как Джеймс Бонд представлялся в одноимённой серии фильмов (книг). *Номер машины Дэвида Мэдсена "TRDTCTV" — отсылка на сериал . TRDTCTV.jpg|"TRDTCTV" - . - (Дэвид Мэдсен) Маяк *Граффити на задней стене сторожки маяка — знак, ссылающийся на персонажей французского романа La Horde du Contrevent Алана Дамасио, сооснователя DONTNOD. Главная тема романа — ветер, и Макс, смотря на граффити, комментирует "Странно, эти символы напоминают мне.. ветер". *Рядом с маяком Макс может найти валун с нарисованной баллончиком надписью "Никому не верь". Это слоган из Секретных материалов. Эпизод 2: Вразнобой Общежитие Прескоттов *Изучая квантовую физику и путешествия во времени, Макс делает несколько отсылок на известные теории путешествий во времени, включая , , и . *По запросу Макс, Уоррен присылает ей список фильмов, таких как , , , , Где-то во времени, и . *На столе Макс лежит книга "Руководство по путешествиям во времени для чайников" авторства Ника Мейера. "Ник Мейер" — отсылка к режиссёру фильма . *Значок письма Уоррена похож на ТАРДИС — машину времени из сериала Доктор Кто. Уоррен также сопоставляет себя с Доктором в конце письма. *Уоррен упоминает в своём письме Макс. После её запроса об относительности, кротовых норах и путешествиях во времени, Уоррен спрашивает её, кто он: Доктор Кто или Док Браун, и затем пишет "Я буду в ТАРДИС готовить мой к путешествию." Всё это отсылки к Доктору Кто и Назад в будущее. *В письме от Даны, та подписывается как "Мёртвая Дана" — отсылка на зомби-фильм (в англ. версии "Dana of the Dead" и "Dawn of the Dead"). *Когда Макс поливает растение Лизу, она говорит: "Пей... Здесь есть электролиты". Эта цитата — отсылка на фильм" ". *Карты в тумбочке Макс — отсылка на игру . *Взглянув на гитару, Макс комментирует: "А тем временем моя гитара крепко спит" — отсылка на песню While My Guitar Gently Weeps (игра слов: Sleeps — спит, Weeps — плачет). *Предупредив Алиссу о летящем рулоне туалетной бамаги, та спросит Макс (если заговорить с ней) какой фантастический фильм понравился ей больше всего. Игрок может выбрать между "Назад в будущее", и . *Книга Кейт, Октябрьская страна Рэя Бредберри состоит из коротких историй, часто мрачных, преследованием знаменитости и её смертью, что намекает на похожую ситуацию с самой Кейт и её вирусным видео. И возможным самоубийством. *Взглянув на рисунки Кейт в её комнате, Макс предполагает, что та переживает период , пишущего в тёмных, мрачных тонах. *Если игрок выбрал "Посмеяться над Викторией", то после душа Макс увидит у себя в комнате на полу разбросанные вещи, среди которых будет сломанная фигурка . *Для получения второй фотографии второго эпизода, Макс приманивает белку пончиком и сравнивает её с . Кракен — легендарное мифическое морское чудовище гигантских размеров, головоногий моллюск, известный по описаниям исландских моряков, из языка которых и происходит его название. Стал популярен после выхода фильма и переделался в фильме . Произнося "выпустить Кракена", Макс ссылается на этот мем. *На футболке Уоррена в этом эпизоде изображена коробка и рядом надпись "мяу" — отсылка к теории кота Шрёдингера. Позже он напишет Макс "И я не кот Шредингера". *Уоррен упоминает, что в Ньюпорте состоится марафон фильмов . *Когда Макс отказывается идти с Уорреном в кино, он произносит "Проклятый человечишка" — отсылка к цитате "проклятая обезьяна" из фильма "Планета обезьян". Закусочная "Два Кита" *На номерных знаках машин есть отсылки к популярным телесериалам и фильмам. DNNDRK.jpg|"DNNDRK" - Donnie Darko - (машина ближе к дороге) GRNDHGD.jpg|"GRNDHGD" - Groundhog Day - (машина около стены) LPHNT.jpg|"LPHNT" - Elephant - (машина около бездомной) NTHRRTH.jpg|"NTHRRTH" - Another Earth - (между рыбаком и фургоном Фрэнка) (возможно это машина рыбака) THFCLT.jpg|"THFCLT" - The Faculty - (машина в углу стоянки) THKLNG.jpg|"THKLLNG" - The Killing - (сериал) (у входа на парковку) *Разговаривая с рыбаком снаружи закусочной можно заметить табличку с его именем "Р. Дж. Макриди". Р. Дж. Макриди — имя главного героя фильма Нечто режиссёра Джона Карпентера. *Название лодки рыбака, "Bali Hai" — отсылка на песню группы " " "Bali Hai" прозвучавшей в мюзикле режиссёра Джеймса Э. Миченера. *Рыбак, сидящий напротив правой двери закусочной, похож на детектива Холдера из сериала . *На той же улице, где располагается закусочная, есть магазин "ACFC Drive-Thru". Отсылка к . *Внутри туалетов в закусочной на стене написано "Я хочу побезобразничать" ("I aim to misbehave") — это отсылка к фильму 2005 года и сериалу , сценаристом и режиссёром которых был Джосс Уидон. *Другое графити находится в том же месте и там написано "KATE MARSH LOVE U LONG TIME". Фраза "love you long time" является отсылкой к фильму . *На зеркале в том же месте написана фраза "fire walk with me". Сама фраза — отрывок из стихотворения, продекламированного духом Бобом и название одноимённого фильма — приквела сериала Твин Пикс. *Над музыкальным автоматом висит фото Джойс с . Стоит отметить, что Кен большую часть своей жизни провёл в Орегоне. *На листовке, рекламирующей туры "Моби Дека", изображена игра слов с названием романа . *В закусочной Джойс называет Макс — восемнадцатилетней девушкой, главным героем серии книг и фильмов, проводившей своё время за разгадыванием тайн. *Макс упоминает, что музыкальный автомат в закусочной играет песню "I Got You Babe". Она находит это ироничным, учитывая, что эта песня играла в фильме "День сурка" и само её положение и силы сильно перекликаются с ситуацией в этом фильме. Песня, исполненная певицей Эттой Джеймс, была включена в DLС-издание игры . *Когда Макс и Хлоя встречаются в закусочной, Макс называет тайное убежище Хлои как "Пещера Хлои", а её саму "Чудо Хлоя" — отсылка на и его напарника Робина. *В процессе разговора Хлоя может сказать "Разве ты и сержант Пеппер не прочитали мне акт бунта прошлой ночью?" ("Didn't you and Sgt. Pepper already read me the Riot Act last night?"), что может быть отсылкой на восьмой альбом The Beatles "Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band". *Хлоя замечает, что "голодна как волк" ("Hungry like the Wolf") в сцене разговора с Макс. "Hungry like the Wolf" — официальный сингл британской группы . *Джойс упоминает , разговаривая с посетителями. *Брелок Хлои "Милый робот-панда" является косвенной отсылкой на персонажа Jax в виде панды в первой игре Dontnod Entertainment, Remember Me. Jax the Panda Remember Me.jpg|Jax панда (Remember Me) Chloe Jax the Panda Keychain.png|Брелок связки ключей Хлои Свалка *Если не ответить на звонок Кейт ранее, то Макс в самом начале сцены скажет Хлое "Притормози, Спиди". Это может быть отсылкой на . *Макс может взглянуть на ржавый школьный автобус под номером 142 и сделать его опциональное фото. Кристофер Джонсон Маккэндлесс — реально живший человек, путешественник, по истории которого был снят фильм и который умер в автобусе под тем же самым номером 142. *Большая лодка на свалке называется "Sleep Perchance I Dream" и отсылает к монологу Гамлета из Шекспира (to sleep, perchance to dream). *Когда Макс разговаривает с Хлоей об утащенном ей пистолете Дэвида, она называет её "Че", ссылаясь на — аргентинского марксиста, революционера и главную фигуру Кубинской революции, чей стилизованный портрет стал контркультурным символом бунта и повсеместно используется в поп-культуре. *Макс также называет Хлою "Текс" ("Tex"), когда та стреляет по бутылкам. Отсылка на . *В своём дневнике Макс ссылается на печально известную сцену взрывающейся головы из фильма , где сканнеры, чрезмерно использующие свои силы, испытывают сильную головную боль. *Когда Фрэнк встречает Хлою и Макс, то в разговоре с ним можно услышать отсылки на , и . *Сцена Хлои и Макс на рельсах похожа на сцену из фильма . Сценарист Жан-Люк Кано подтвердил эту отсылку в записи на Facebook, добавив, что это один из его любимых фильмов.Запись в Facebook | Скриншот *Макс упоминает американского романиста и поэта , когда объясняет Хлое привлекательность железной дороги. *Когда Макс берёт кусачки, чтобы обрезать провода в распределительном щитке, она говорит, что "теперь стала настоящим МакГайвером". — сериал (1985-1992), в котором главный герой Ангус МакГайвер использует подручные средства и свою смекалку, чтобы выйти из опасных ситуаций. Академия Блэквелл * Картинка кота с галстуком-бабочкой и в очках, сидящего за лаборатным столом, передана Уорреном Макс в сообщении. Это отсылка на популярный мем Кот учёный (английская мемопедия). WarrenSMSPicture2.png chemistry cat meme.jpg chemistry cat meme example2.jpg *В академии у Макс два прозвища. Эван зовёт её "Максвелл Смарт" перед тем как позже с ней заговорить. Максвелл Смарт — персонаж сериала 1965-1970-хх годов " ". Уоррен зовёт Макс "Серебряным молотком Максвелла", когда разговаривает с ней на уроке химии. "Серебряный молоток Максвелла" — название песни группы The Beatles. * Просматривая пробирки на столе Уоррена, Макс говорит "Принеси мне мозг, Игор". Игор — шаблонный персонаж фильмов ужасов 30-х годов XX века, навеянный образом ассистента из первого фильма о . *В попытках помочь Уоррену с экспериментом, которые проваливаются (если не попросить помощи у Мишель Грант), Уоррен произносит фразы, ссылающиеся на два художественных произведения. Если выбрать калий, то Уоррен в результате скажет "Ох уж эта наука". " " ("Weird Science") — комедия 1985 года режиссёра Джона Хьюза. Если выбрать натрий, то Уоррен скажет "Она ослепила меня наукой" ("She Blinded Me With Science") — отсылка на песню Томаса Долби. *Когда эксперимент пройдёт удачно, Уоррен назовёт Макс "следующим ". Он также скажет, "Да ты настоящий гений, Макс", ссылаясь на фразу из "Криминального чтива". *Джефферсон говорит, имея в виду Кейт, "возможно, она слишком много протестует" — отсылка к the lady who doth protest too much, methinks из пьесы Шекспира "Гамлет". *Номер машины Джефферсона можно увидеть в конечной кат-сцене второго эпизода. Episode_2_cutscene_license_plate.png|"TPFTHLK" - Top of the Lake - (машина Марка Джефферсона) Эпизод 3: Теория Хаоса Общежитие Прескоттов *В списке пропавших на сайте департамента полиции Аркадии Бэй можно увидеть пропавшего в 1984 году человека по имени Уинстон Смит. Это отсылка на роман Джорджа Оруэлла "1984", где главный герой, Уинстон Смит, в самом конце также бесследно пропадает. *Включая фонарик на телефоне, Макс произносит "Да будет...", что отсылает к истории создания мира из . *В заголовке личной странички Макс в социальной сети написано "Time is Bunk" — цитата из романа " ". *Если Кейт Марш погибла, то Макс цитирует фразу из романа Джека Керуака : "Мы — падшие ангелы, которые не хотели верить, что ничего нет..." ("Are we fallen angels who didn't want to believe that nothing is nothing..."). Если Кейт выжила, Макс использует первую строфу песни "Тигр" из "Песен Невинности и Опыта": "Тигр, Тигр, жгучий страх, / Ты горишь в ночных лесах. / Чей бессмертный взор, любя, / Создал страшного тебя?" (пер. К. Д. Бальмонт). *Если Кейт погибла, то Виктория оставит сообщение на её стене: "Покойся с миром" ("Requiescat in pace"). Эта фраза, буквально обозначающая "Пусть он или она покоится в мире", стала популярной из-за — персонажа серии игр " ", производства компании "Ubisoft Montreal", а точнее — из игр Assassin's Creed II, Brotherhood и Revelations. * Если Дэвида Мэдсена отстранили, то на странице социальной сети в поддержку его отстранения находится мем , одетый в униформу службы охраны. * Запись Уоррена на стене в поддержку отставки Дэвида "ДЭВИД МЭДСЕН: ШОПО_КОП" — отсылка на фильм "Шопо-коп". *На чеке Виктории из прачечной написано имя сотрудника — Амелия Понд. Это один из спутников Доктора Кто в 5, 6 и 7 сезонах сериала. *Говоря о малоизвестных фактах о Виктории, Макс начинает свои предложения с «Секреты Виктории?" (Victoria's Secret). — крупный американский розничный магазин, основанный в 1977 году Роем Раймондом. Блэквелл ночью * Разговаривая с Хлоей о теории хаоса, Макс говорит: "Я понятия не имею как управлять этим хаосом", отсылка на фильм "Напряги извилины". *Во время проникновения в офис ректора Хлоя называет Макс "Люпен", ссылаясь на персонажа из аниме Lupin III. *Звоня Уоррену, Макс просит его о "bubble-hearth", термине, означающем, когда паладин ставит защиту на самого себя перед использованием телепорта. Макс также пишет ему смс-ответ в первом эпизоде "кек", что равнозначно "лол" на орочьем языке. * Отсылка на появляется, когда Уоррен в переписке по изготовлению бомбы называет Макс 007. *В приёмной ректора, Макс замечает красную кепку и комментирует, что "только полный позер наденет эту шляпу". Это ещё одна отсылка на Холдена Колфилда из романа "Над пропастью во ржи", который носящих такие же кепки называл "позерами". *В научной лаборатории Макс использует броскую фразу из . *Когда Макс покупает содовую в автомате, она говорит "Выпускайте Банкена" — это отсылка к мему. * Фотографируя Хлою для получения пятого опционального снимка Макс и Хлоя цитируют фразы главного героя фильма : "Поздоровайся с моим маленьким другом!" и "Попрощайся с плохишом!" *Если игрок решит взять деньги из фонда помощи инвалидам в кабинете ректора, то Макс скажет, что тогда она поедет в книжный магазин, расположенный в Портленде, штат Орегон. *После нахождения селфи Виктории в её шкафчике в раздевалке, Макс комментирует: "Значит секрет Виктории... селфи", ещё одна отсылка на крупный американский розничный магазин " ". *Одно из граффити содержит текст "Rachel Abides", что может быть отсылкой на фильм 1998 года . *В мужской душевой на стене рядом с надписью "Дана нуждается в папике" нарисован мем Me Gusta. *В мужской раздевалке можно найти спортивную куртку, очень похожую на одежду главного героя видео-игры 2012 года . *Когда Макс прыгает в бассейн, она кричит "Кавабанга" — отсылка на серию мультфильмов . * В бассейне Хлоя и Макс изображают некоторые сцены, ссылающиеся на фильм 1975 года режиссёра Стивена Спилберга. **Если Макс осмотрит надувную акулу рядом со стеной у бассейна, то прокомментирует: "Просто, когда я думала, что это было безопасно, чтобы вернутся в воду..." — отсылка на фильм . **Когда Макс и Хлоя будут в бассейне, Хлоя будет дразнить Макс, напевая музыкальную тему приближения акулы. Макс расстроится, утверждая, что до сих пор в ужасе от этого фильма. Дом Хлои *На сайте полицейского департамента Аркадии Бэй в списке пропавших людей есть две отсылки к романам. Одного из пропавших зовут Элтон Кизи. — американский писатель, известный, в частности, романом "Над кукушкиным гнездом". Другой, Уинстон Смит, пропал 8 июня 1984 года. Роман Джорджа Оруэлла "1984" был опубликован 8 июня 1949 года. *Судя по данным из файлов Дэвида, Макс использует никнеймы , Макс Фактор и Нуарный ангел. Закусочная "Два Кита" *Если взглянуть на новости, идущие по ТВ, то будет видно имя доктора — "Доктор Хедора". Это может быть отсылкой на 11-ый фильм про Годзиллу . *Грузовик на противоположной стороне улицы называется "Нидем 1977". Это отсылка на фильм 1977 года от режиссёра Хэла Нидема — актёра, сценариста и каскадёра. Сам фильм повествует о культуре дальнобойщиков. *После похищения ключей у Фрэнка, Макс встречается с Хлоей и та называет её Удивительный СпайдерМакс. Это отсылка на и одноимённую серию комиксов — . *Хлоя и Макс называют кость, с помощью которой они отвлекают собаку Фрэнка, "вкусняшка Скуби", что отсылает нас к собаке Скуби Ду из . *На парковке вновь замечены номера машин, ссылающиеся на названия известных сериалов. RLSFTTRCTN.jpg|"RLSFTTRCTN" - The Rules of Attraction - и ) 2015-12-27_00042.jpg|"THFFC" - The Office - (появляется в третьем эпизоде) Эпизод 4: Проявочная Альтернативная реальность *Разговаривая с альтернативной Хлоей, Макс упоминает, что они, будучи детьми, смотрели . *Тётя Джойс — Дороти, может быть отсылкой на из книги . *В письме Джойс и Уильям ректор Уэллс предполагает, что Хлое было бы предпочтительнее учиться в "Мискатоникском университете", более приспособленному к инвалидам. В впервые упоминается в книге 1922 года . *Автор статьи о семье Прескоттов — Крейг Кеннеди. Профессор Крейг Кеннеди — персонаж романов Артура Рива о . *В письме Джойс из лечебного центра, доктор Антон Файбс приводит неутешительный диагноз о состоянии респираторной системы Хлои. Доктор Антон Файбс — персонаж из британского фильма ужасов 1971 года . *Альтернативная семья Прайс в долгах перед кредиторами Дональда Клампа, имя которого может быть отсылкой на корпорацию "Клэмп" из . *На альтернативном компьютере Хлои Макс может увидеть переписку в чате с кем-то, кто начал смотреть сериал . *Альтернативная Хлоя называет себя "Хлоя Карибского моря", ссылаясь на фильм . *Утром, обсуждая просмотренный фильм , снятый по мотивам романа , альтернативная Хлоя говорит, что хотела бы такие цветные пряди как у Прис. Однако, Прис никогда не красила волосы. *Альтернативная Хлоя спрашивает Макс, был ли Декард репликантом. Этот вопрос обсуждался и обсуждается до сих пор с момента выхода фильма. В одной из режиссёрских версий фильма показана версия, больше склоняющая к варианту репликант-Декард. Ридли Скотт несколько раз заявлял, что Декард с самого начала был репликантом. *Альтернативная Хлоя упоминает , говоря о тонкой игле морфина. *В дневнике Макс упоминает , композитора написавшего саундтрек к "Бегущему по лезвию". Дом Мэдсен *После очередного пробуждения в оригинальной реальности, Хлоя заявляет, что они всю ночь играли в "CSI: Arcadia Bay", что является отсылкой к детективному сериалу CSI: Место преступления. *После возвращения из альтернативной ветви времени, Макс пишет в своём дневнике: "Я больше никогда не буду совершать прыжки во времени" ("let's never do the time warp again"), что является отсылкой на строки из песни фильма : "Time Warp" – "Let's do the time-warp again." *Мотылёк на футболке Макс может быть отсылкой на , также видимых на постере фильма . *Гляда на мусорную корзину Хлои, Макс говорит: "Даже Холмс и Ватсон не копались в таком количестве информации". Отсылка на . *В комнате Хлои находится книга "Плохие девочки с пушками" авторства Кофи Гриер. Имя автора — отсылка на актрису и на её эксплуатационный фильм "Coffy". *Прежде чем открыть шкафчик Дэвида в гараже, Макс, глядя на замок, комментирует "Эй, Дэвид, чё скрываешь?" Это отсылка в сторону актрисы озвучивающей Хлою — Эшли Бёрч, и её популярных видео-роликов "Эй, Эш, в чё играешь?" ("Hey Ash, Whatcha Playin'?") Больница *На открытке "Скорей поправляйся", адресованной Кейт, есть подписи от "Ривер С" и "Рори В". Обе эти подписи — отсылки на персонажей сериала "Доктор Кто", которые появлялись там с пятого по седьмой сезоны. Академия Блэквелл *Взглянув на груду камней около Тобанги (перед разговором с Сэмюэлем о мёртвых птицах), Макс отмечает, что это "смахивает на Ведьму из Блэр", таким образом это отсылает к хоррор-фильму в жанре мо́кьюментари . *На футболке Дэниела изображён человек с наклонённой шляпой (мем "Моё увожение"). Этот мем встречается в серии шуток "позора шляп", когда шутили над гиками, носящими фетровые шляпы. *В диалоге с Мисс Грант будет отсылка на коротенький рассказ Рэя Бредбери , повествующий о путешествиях во времени и последствиях изменения будущего от малейшего изменения в прошлом. *На табличке Уоррена написано "Нет однозначной картины реальности" — цитата . *На стене общежития парней висит плакат с приглашением вступить в клуб геймеров, где они играют и изучают игры от КоД'ы и до ВоВ'ки. Это отсылка к популярным играм и . *В комнате Нейтана висит сертификат для "Самого лучшего сына во всём мире", датированный 6 июня 2006 года, из последних цифр даты получается число 666 — "число Зверя" из . *Кадры с проектора в комнате Нейтана могут быть отсылкой на немецкий стиль экспрессионизма в фотографии и фильме, где используются большие плотные образы и направления. Задний фон очень напоминает . Этот фильм о безумном гипнотизёре, использующем сомнамбул для убийств. Это можно рассматривать как аллегорию на запутанность Нейтана и влиянии на него Джефферсона. *После избиения Нейтана в общежитии, Уоррен предлагает Макс и Хлое свою помощь, "вдруг вам понадобится помощь Халка". Это отсылка на персонажа Марвел и супергероя Брюса Бэннера, в моменты ярости превращающегося в , громадного зелёного гуманоида. Пляж *Фрэнк называет Макс с Хлоей "Чудо-близнецами" и " ". *В книжке с кодами Фрэнка есть строки "Люпин: Тонкс", что может быть отсылкой к персонажам из мира : Ремусу Люпину и Нимфадоре Тонкс. Комната Хлои *После нахождения доказательств на взломанном телефоне Нейтана, Макс говорит: "давай вычислим этот пин-код и пойдём домой", цитируя Хана Соло, который ободрял Люка перед уничтожением Звезды Смерти в фильме 1977 года . *Одно из имён в записной книжке Фрэнка — Стифлер. Это персонаж из фильма . Сарай Прескоттов и Проявочная *В поисках входа в амбар и осматривая стоящую рядом старую машину, Макс говорит: "Ватсон, мы можем смело утверждать, что у этого древнего устройства есть алиби", отсылая к Шерлоку Холмсу. *Когда Макс исследует вход в сарае, Хлоя зовёт её Максимус. "Максимус" на латыни означает "лучший" или "большой". В фильме Ридли Скотта главного героя также зовут Максимус. *Входя в сарай, Хлоя произносит: "Слишком похоже на Ведьму из Блэр". Это ещё одна отсылка на Ведьму из Блэр. *Осматривая старое фото в сарае, Макс говорит: "Вспоминается "Не бей копытом" — отсылка на 2004 года. *Когда Макс замечает крюк на одном из столбов, она говорит, что видела такие в . *Когда Макс подходит к сове, она зовёт птицу "Доктор Ху". Это ещё одна отсылка на сериал "Доктор Кто", главный герой которого — Питер Капальди, по уверениям фанатов, похож на сову. *Когда Макс решает задачу по проникновению в закрытую часть бункера, она ссылается на телесериал 80-х МакГайвер, говоря "МаксГайвер возвращается!" *В Проявочной письмо Шону Прескотту о психическом здоровье Нейтана подписано Доктором Джейкоби. Доктор Джейкоби — персонаж телесериала "Твин Пикс". *В сарае можно найти договор на строительство, подписанный архитектором из " " . Вечеринка клуба "Циклон" *Во время диалога с Макс, Уоррен, говоря о драках, в которых поучаствовал на этой неделе, упоминает термин "ультранасилие", который напрямую отсылает к роману Энтони Бёрджесса , а также к знаменитой одноимённой экранизации Стэнли Кубрика. *На вечеринке, разговаривая с Брук о суперсиле, Макс кажет "С большой силой приходит большая хрень", что является отсылкой на знаменитую речь дяди Питера из Человека-Паука "С большой силой приходит большая ответственность". *Если Макс убедит Дэниела прийти на вечеринку, то увидит его вместе с Брук, обсуждающих поход на выставку Миядзаки, что может быть отсылкой на и его . *После неудачного разговора с Сарой у входа в VIP-зону, Макс обращается к Кортни за помощью, говоря, что "Страж Зуул не даёт пройти". Зуул — персонаж фильма . *В процессе разговора Макс с Алиссой о Кейт, последняя произносит фразу "Такие дела", что является прямой отсылкой на фразу из романа Курта Воннегута . *Если Макс заговорит с Джастином на вечеринке, то он назовёт ей "Максимум Овердрайв" ("Maximum Overdrive" — "Максимальное ускорение"), что является отсылкой на Стивена Кинга. *Взглянув на пьяного парня в туалете, Макс комментирует: "Спокойной ночи, милый принц", что является ещё одной отсылкой на Гамлета. *Игра Брук на её телефоне, скорее всего, отсылает на игру . Это ещё больше подтверждается именем на текстуре CadyCrash. Эпизод 5: Раскол Галерея "Дух времени" *Три статуэтки в нижнем зале возможно ссылаются на тип ходьбы Джона Клиза в миниатюре . *Один из экспонатов выставки — картина с кибернетической рукой человека, похожего на Адама Дженсена *Одна из мыслей Макс, пока она ходит по галерее, звучит так: "Сколько бы я могла заработать, если кто-нибудь захотел бы купить картину... Воу, полегче, Макс Уорхол". Здесь Макс сравнивает себя с . *Граффити "Это — вода", которое можно увидеть снаружи галереи, может быть отсылкой на одноимённую речь . *На первом этаже Макс может увидеть листовку о лекциях про антиутопии, такие как , Планета обезьян, Бегущий по лезвию и . *Макс также видит газетную статью под авторством Дэнни Ли. Имя может быть отсылкой на новозеландского игрока в гольф, любящего часто делать селфи. В одной статье он даже упоминается как "первоклассный гольфист (когда дело доходит до селфи)".Статья о Дэнни Ли *Среди фамилий победителей фотоконкурса "Герой Дня" есть множество фамилий известных писателй научной фантастики, таких как Этвуд, Баллард, Шейбон, Клайн, Эггерс, Левин, Маккарти, Пинчон и Воннегут.Полный лист возможных отсылок *В гостевой книге на первом этаже есть запись от имени Лизы Симпсон, это возможная отсылка к мультсериалу " ". Проявочная *Момент, когда Макс привязана к креслу в Проявочной и просит о помощи, крича "Есть ли здесь кто нибудь?" ("Is there anybody out there?"), может быть отсылкой на одноимённую песню из альбома The Wall. *Фраза Макс "Прошлое в прошлом" ("Past within the past"), когда она встаёт из-за стола в классе Джефферсона в момент переноса через фотографию селфи, сделанную 7 октября — прямая отсылка на "ремиксинг ремиксов", процесс в игре Remember Me. *В середине эпизода, Макс просыпается во временной линии, где она снова оказывается в Проявочной и не может сбежать, используя дневник, потому что его сжёг Марк Джефферсон. Это может быть отсылкой на кульминацию в "Эффекте бабочки", где главный герой просыпается во временной линии, где он находится в психиатрической больнице и тоже не может сбежать, потому что в этой реальности у него не было дневника, с помощью которого он перемещался в прошлое и менял будущее. *Когда Макс достаёт свой телефон, чтобы позвонить Уоррену и спросить его о фото с дня вечеринки, можно увидеть на экране телефона надпись "Vaireezon", что может быть отсылкой на сотового оператора . Закусочная "Два Кита" * По мере движения к закусочной на машине, Макс слышит по радио разговор ведущего о жестокости общества и об их ответственности за гнев Божий. Имя ведущего Трас Лимпбоу отсылает к — ведущему американского разговорного радиошоу. *В закусочной Уоррен говорит Макс "Я не настоящий учёный, хоть и притворяюсь им в школе" — отсылка на фразу актёра из сериала . Кошмар * В моменте кошмара Макс в сцене с ищущими персонажами с фонарями Фрэнк говорит Макс: "Я и Рэйчел уже плывём по канализации... Спускайся!" — отсылка на Стивена Кинга. *В пятом эпизоде, в кошмаре, когда Уоррен в лабиринте зовёт "Макс... Где ты? Макс, давай поиграем... давай поиграем!", это служит отсылкой к фильму 1979 года " " когда Лютер (лидер конкурирующей банды) говорит эту фразу Воинам — "Воины, давайте поиграем!" *Сцена в коридоре общежития идентична сцене в игре , где повторяются одни и те сцены. *Края дорожек в лабиринте, а именно их сегменты, похожи на края дороги в комнате Эго в Remember Me. *Одна из строк, начерканная в журнале Макс, содержит текст "Лань — ложь" — отсылка к игре . *Дизайн кошмарной версии туалета закусочной может быть отсылкой к фильму . Концовка жертвования Аркадией Бэй *Эта концовка содержит возможную отсылку к , где главные герои, держась за руки, наблюдают за падением зданий города под музыку. *Финальный аккорд концовки жертвования городом, когда Макс и Хлоя покидают его, очень схож со вступительной сценой из "Твин Пикса". twin peaks town.2.jpg sac arcadia bay ending twin peaks reference.jpg Концовка жертвования Хлоей *Концовка, где мы оставляем город в целости, отсылает к фильму Донни Дарко, когда самопожертвование Хлои через возвращение назад во времени к моменту её убийства спасает город от разрушения. Другие отсылки * TV-Tropes.org - Shout Out / Life Is Strange * PC Gamer - How Life is Strange channels Twin Peaks (12 апреля 2016) * Life is Strange and The Girl With The Dragoon Tattoo (25 января 2016) Ссылки en:References es:Referencias Категория:Life is Strange Категория:За сценой Категория:Особый контент Категория:Особый контент (первый сезон) Категория:За сценой (первый сезон)